


Accidental Reunion

by LisaTardis91



Series: Time Wives [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Rose Tyler, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Reunions, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The Doctor finally tells Rose, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: The TARDIS is sent to Pete's world by the Time Lords and the Doctor accidentally reunites with Rose Tyler. But what is the connection to Yaz's girlfriend Chelsea who Yaz has been with for 2 years and has a fob watch.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Time Wives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115408
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Together again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest 13/Rose reunion story
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it

The day had started out like any other day for Rose Tyler; She would wake up in bed alone. She would go downstairs and make herself a pot of coffee before heading off to work at Torchwood. She would then meet with her mother, Pete and Tony before heading out with her friends. It had been 2 years since her Doctor left her behind with his clone and since the incident with the Daleks, Davros and the reality bomb.

She would often look up at the stars at night and think about the Doctor, did he still remember her? Did he still love her though she had wished he had told her that day on that beach and respected her wishes. She couldn’t help but be angry at him about leaving her behind on the beach with his clone. His clone had left to start a new life in America, last time she heard from him was that he started his own torchwood there and was married to Martha Jones.

Stepping out into the cold breeze, Rose stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket before she turned and walked away from Torchwood. Walking away from the building Rose was wearing a Demin skirt with black leggings and a tank top and her leather jacker. Walking through the park, Rose passed by the Powel Estate and she smiled at the memories it brought back.

_“Did I mention, it also travels in time”_

Rose smiled, tongue between her teeth as she shifted from one foot to the other as she looked at the estate before turning and walking away. Even angry at the Doctor, she didn’t regret running off into the Tardis with him. If she was faced with the same choice… she would make that decision again. Walking along Rose closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, smelling the air as she felt the snow crunching beneath her foot.

** On the TARDIS: **

The Doctor was circling the console lost deep in her thoughts, Yaz was in her room with Chelsea. Graham and Ryan were back home, Ryan wanted to spend some time with his dad and Graham wanted to spend the day with Grace’s grave. Chelsea was a companion of the Doctor’s and Yaz’s girlfriend, Yaz asked if she could come with them. Chelsea was a bubbly pixie haired brunette, masculine woman with emerald eyes and a definitive 6 pack that was visible in her tank top.

Chelsea had been travelling with the Doctor for a while, ever since Yaz got kicked out by her parents when she revealed she was a lesbian. The Doctor had taken a stand against Yaz’s parents as did Chelsea which earned her place on the TARDIS though not much was known about Chelsea except that she wore a black leather jacket, jeans and trainers and always carried a fob watch.

A family heirloom.

The Doctor circled the console of the TARDIS when without warning the TARDIS shook violently. The Tardis getting thrown off course and began to journey along a new course, one the Doctor had not even programmed in but instead the TARDIS was piloting itself.

Where was it taking them?

** Pete’s World: **

Rose was sitting on the bench alone with her thoughts, enjoying the peace and quiet of the park at night. Her mother had called her not 3 minutes ago and they had talked before Rose finally said goodnight. She would go home in the minute, Rose though was just enjoying the moment of peace and quiet but as she sat there the cold breeze and the distant sounds of the TARDIS engines filled her ears.

Eyelids snapping open Rose leapt to her feet, her head turning in different directions in hopes of spotting the TARDIS. As her eyes scanned her surroundings, the wind picked up and causing her hair to blow around her face. Turning on the spot her eyes landed on the beautiful sight of the TARDIS which was slowly materializing into existence before landing with a ‘Whump’ and silence fell.

Rose stood outside the TARDIS for a moment, just gazing at the blue box before her that contained the man she loved but at the same time the man she really hated. Steeling herself Rose walked towards the door slowly and went to lift her hand but the door opened ajar and Rose grinned “Missed you too” she whispered before pushing the door open and stepping inside as she heard the voices of 2 women.

“Doctor, what the hell happened?” The young woman asked before turning to Rose with wide eyes.

“I don’t know yet Yaz, the TARDIS just went into one of her moods and brought us here” The Doctor replied as she stood up from behind the console unit and her eyes landed on Rose.

“Rose?” The Doctor whispered, the word sounding like a prayer on the blonde’s lips.

Rose stumbled back and turned, running out of the TARDIS.

“Rose!” The Doctor called out before running after her with Yaz and Chelsea on her tail.

** Gallifrey:  **

The General walked into the council chamber and sat at the head of the table, now the president of Gallifrey since the Doctor ran away again. Sitting at the head of the table the General looked to her advisors “What news of the Doctor?” the general asked as she looked at everyone in the room. The silence that followed was deafening as they stood there looking at the table of the floor.

One of the council members spoke up “The Doctor’s TARDIS received out co-ordinates, they have landed” he announced.

“What of the cracks?” The General asked as she looked at her council members “Are they getting bigger?” she asked looking worried.

“They are, 2 parallel Earth’s have been swallowed whole” the council member to the right of the General asked.

The General looked concerned.

No… the Time Lords were scared.

And what of the Resurrected… What of the Corsair?” she asked.

“Still hidden from us, we believe she is hiding out using the Chameleon Arch” The council member to her left replied.

** Pete’s world: **

The Doctor, Yaz and Chelsea walked through the park when they finally spotted Rose after 2 minutes of losing track of her. Looking to Yaz and Chelsea the Doctor offered them a smile and she told them to stay put before she slowly walked over to Rose who had yet to acknowledge her. Rose was sitting there with her arms around herself for support, tears running down her cheek as she thought about her Doctor.

How long had it been for him/her/them? Urgh this was so fucking confusing for Rose!

Rose didn’t know wherever or not to punch the Doctor or kiss her.

Slowly stepping up to the bench, the Doctor stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trousers in the same fashion as Rose’s Doctor did. The coat swaying behind the Doctor as she stood there with a loving smile “Rose?” The Doctor whispered as she stood there waiting for Rose to acknowledge her.

Sniffling Rose shuffled over to make room on the bench “Sit down” she whispered as she turned her head away. Forcing a smile knowing that Rose was angry with her, the Doctor sat down beside her and they looked on in silence; neither of them talking. Chelsea and Yaz stood there for a while sensing a degree of tension between the pair and Yaz tugged Chelsea back to the TARDIS.

It was best to give the Doctor some alone time with her friend and let the Doctor explain later.

Rose looked at the Doctor, taking in her current outfit before she let out a small giggle drawing the Doctor’s attention “What?” the Doctor asked confused.

“I see your dress sense hasn’t improved” she said as she pulled on one of the Doctor’s braces “You seriously wearing braces right now?” she asked.

The Doctor smirked as she felt Rose playing with her braced and Rose grinned as she released the braces and it snapped back causing a yelp to escape the Doctor’s lips.

“Well that was mean” The Doctor muttered, pouting as she looked away.

Rose smiled sadly before she and the Doctor looked on in silence before Rose spoke up.

“How long has it been for you” Rose asked as she looked at the Doctor.

“Too long” The Doctor replied sadly.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor talk.

Yaz and Chelsea watched from outside the Tardis, the cold air causing a shiver to run up Yaz’s spine as they stood there. Seeing her girlfriend Shiver Chelsea slipped off her jacket and draped it around her girlfriend’s shoulder. Yaz smiled as she shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around Chelsea tight. Chelsea smiled as she pulled her girlfriend tight into her arms, keeping her warm.

Snuggling into her lover’s embrace, Yaz enjoyed the feeling of Chelsea’s muscular arms wrapped around her tight. Yaz let out a content sigh as she looked at Chelsea’s muscular arms, her head resting on against her lover’s chest. Chelsea was about 5’9” tall, slightly towering over Yaz as she snuggled in and looked at Chelsea’s arm “You know, you’ve never told me about that tattoo” she said.

Chelsea looked at it as she smiled “It was a drunken mistake, went out with some friends and ended up getting this” she said as she ran her fingers through Yaz’s hair. Yaz closed her eyes and listened to the gentle rhythm of Chelsea’s heart beating, she loved listening to her girlfriend’s heartbeat. No doubt they would be here a while but Yaz was unable to get inside the TARDIS, her key would not work.

Yaz was worried about the Doctor and confused but she would wait for the Doctor, she didn’t want to move from the warmth of Chelsea’s arms.

Admiring the Ouroboros Tattoo on her girlfriend’s arm.

** In the meantime: **

The Doctor and Rose sat on the bench, the snow crunching beneath their boots as they sat there together in silence. Looking at the Doctor, Rose took in the Doctor’s facial features, her hair and her current outfit. Looking away from the Doctor; Rose looked out “So, was this an accident too?” she asked a little more harshly as she intended. The Doctor winced at the harshness of Rose’s voice as she shook her head “The TARDIS actually, it changed course and brought us here” she explained.

Turning in her seat, Rose looked at the Doctor confused “But I thought you had told me travelling between parallel worlds is impossible?” she said quoting the Doctor’s words to her. The Doctor looked at Rose in the corner of her eyes with a smile before she spoke “I also told mickey that it used to be easy, when the Time Lords keep their eyes on things” she explained.

Rose caught the underline meaning as her head turned to the Doctor with her mouth hanging open “The Time Lords… live?” she asked. Though shocked that the Time Lords now alive Rose was also happy, she had seen the toll it had taken on her Doctor. The man it had turned him into the first time they had met; so full of anger, hate and revenge. Though angry at him, Rose couldn’t help but feel a swell of love for the Doctor no matter the gender.

Though Rose had to admit, she did love this new Doctor.

The Doctor turned to Rose, reaching out slowly and taking her hand. The intimate surprised the hell out of Rose, the Doctor had always held her hand before but this felt different. As if it was a lover holding her hand, ger thumb running over Rose’s knuckle and offering a comforting squeeze. Rose glanced at the Doctor with a smile before leaning back in the bench as the Doctor observed her curiously “What of my clone?” she asked.

Rose cringed at the memory, she had tried really hard to accept the clone but he was so different from her Doctor. She was patient with him for a while, trying to stop him from being the man he was but he was deaf to her lessons. “He’s gone” Rose replied, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes as she wind blew her hair around her face and she shivered “He left me, gone to America and married Martha” she revealed.

“I’m sorry” The Doctor whispered as she looked away, unable to meet the angry eyes of Rose Tyler.

“You left me” Rose snapped as she turned her gaze away from the Doctor “You left me behind, after I fought to find you again”

“I… I thought I was doing the right thing” The Doctor argued weakly “I wanted to give you the life you deserved, he had one life… he could live and grow old along with you”

“That would have been nice, if I was capable of such a thing” Rose replied all too harshly but her words drew the Doctor’s attention to her, looking confused. Rose snorted as she saw the confusion and she shook her head “There was an incident last year” Rose explained as she looked down at her hands.

** One Year Ago – Torchwood: **

It had been a month since The Clone Doctor had left her and moved to the USA, Rose wasn’t hurt or upset though because the relationship wasn’t working out. He wasn’t her doctor though she had tried to help him become the Doctor but he failed to listen to what she had to say. Sitting in her office Rose sat there wearing a pink tank top and denim jeans, her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing trainers.

Rose had just had a meeting with her father Pete and had planned on meeting Jackie later that day. Grabbing her denim jacket from the hook Rose slipped it on before she walked out of the office, saying hello to Jake as she walked by. She missed Mikey but she knew he was much happier back on his Earth, she wondered wherever or not if he was happy and settled down.

He deserved so much better than her, she couldn’t give him the love he wanted because her heart belonged to the Doctor. Stepping into the elevator Rose went to press the button when the alarm blared in the lab. Stopping the doors from closing and pushing them open, Rose ran towards the lab with Jason and her father close behind her. Rose reached the door and instead an explosion tore apart the lab and Rose was thrown into the wall behind her.

Her broken bloodied body lay there motionless, torn up by glass and metal shrapnel with blood pooling from her body. Pete sobbed over his daughter’s broken body whilst Jason put the fire out in the lab but as Rose lay there dead there was an ominous golden glow from her body. One by one her wounds healed and he her heart restarted before she jerked to life, taking a sharp intake of air.

Confused by what had just happened, Rose allowed to be taken to the other lab where they ran tests. The Metacrisis clone returned after hearing about her accident and ran his tests before revealing that Bad Wolf had physically altered her. Revealing that after absorbing the Time Vortex into her own head, Bad Wolf rewrote her DNA and made her immortal like she had done with Jack.

Rose was left in a state of confusion and became bitter towards the Doctor for not realizing what had happened to her.

** Present Day: **

The Doctor sat there and watched Rose who had explained what had happened, guilt washed over the Doctor as she held Rose’s hand “I’m sorry Rose” she whispered soulfully “Had I’d known… I would never left you behind” she said.

Rose went to speak when all of a sudden, the TARDIS engines began to sound in the distance. Looking towards where the TARDIS once stood Rose and the Doctor shared a look before leaping to their feet and ran towards the TARDIS which slowly dematerialised from existence.

Leaving Yaz, Chelsea, The Doctor and Rose behind.

And in it’s place, was the General.


	3. The Time Lord Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General gives the Doctor a mission and the Doctor makes a revelation that breaks Rose's heart.

The Silence filled the air as the Doctor, Yaz, Chelsea and Rose stood there gazing at the spot the TARDIS once was and in it’s place was the General. The General bowed her head in respect of the Doctor who stood there glaring at the Time Lady “What is going on, bring back my TARDIS!” the Doctor snapped. Rose could see the Doctor was getting angry, so sliding up next to her the Rose took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Looking to the Doctor and Rose, Yaz asked the blonde Time Lady “Doctor?” she asked clearly confused by what has happened. The General looked between the 4 women before her and she looked to the Doctor again “I apologize Doctor but we have brought you here on a matter of utmost urgency” she announced “The TARDIS is still here, it’s simply 1 second out of sync with the rest of the universe” she explained.

“Why did you bring me here, I do not take kindly to my life being interrupted by the Time Lords” The Doctor replied as if this had happened before to the Doctor leaving Rose confused.

“2 Parallel Earth’s have been swallowed by the void Doctor” The General announced causing the Doctor to come to a sudden stop as she turned back to the General “What, but that’s not possible” she replied.

“I am afraid it is, the cracks have been reopening and have swallowed 2 Earth’s” The General explained.

Rose watched as the gears inside the Doctor’s head began to turn as questions ran through her own mind. The Doctor began to pace back and forth trying to think of reasons behind something like this, the snow crunching as Yaz trembled from the cold and curled into Chelsea’s arms. Chelsea tightened her arms around Yaz and pressed her lips to Yaz’s cheek as they watched the Doctor who stopped and turned to the General “So, why bring me here?” she asked.

“Before Earth’s were swallowed by the void; there is an unusual energy reading the precedes the event” The General answered “That same energy reading, was detected here” she explained “Fine out the cause, and if possible stop it” The General ordered “I will not return the TARDIS until otherwise” she glared before vanishing from sight.

The Doctor stood there for a moment, glaring at the spot where the General once stood and she shook her head “I hate it when they interfere with my life but…” The Doctor exhaled hard as she leaned her head back “But if the cracks are reopening, and swallowing Earths then we need to figure it out” The Doctor said as she turned around and stalked away “Come along Fam” she called.

Sharing a look Yaz and Chelsea followed with Rose following behind the Doctor closely, curious and having questions “What are these ‘cracks?’” Rose asked as she jogged up to the Doctor’s side and fell into step with her. The Doctor glanced at her with a sweet smile before she began to explain “Think of the cracks as scar tissue” She started “A structural weakness in the universe”

“What caused this ‘Scar?’” Rose asked as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face “What happened?”

“The TARDIS blew up” The Doctor replied causing Rose to come to a sudden stop.

How was that possible?

Returning to the Doctor’s side Rose followed and asked what had happened and the Doctor explained what had happened. How a rogue faction from the order of the silence broke away and attempted to stop and kill the Doctor before he could reach Trenzalore? Rose listened as the Doctor explained everything that happened during her time as the 11th Doctor.

Rose’s heart lurched and she tentatively took hold of the Doctor’s hand, gripping it tight as she listened to the Doctor talk about Rory’s and Amy’s death but felt a wave of jealousy was over her when the Doctor mentioned Clara. As the Doctor explained they made their way through the park with Yaz and Chelsea following close behind them, Yaz was wearing Chelsea’s jacket with Chelsea’s arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Rose’s heart broke as the Doctor talked about Trenzalore, how it was meant to be the Doctor’s grave? She was happy that Clara had been there for the Doctor and helped save him/her again with the help of the Time Lords. She was even happy that the Time Lords had even granted a whole new Regeneration cycle to the Doctor too. Making there way out of the park where the TARDIS had been, the Doctor pulled out her Sonic and ran a quick scan.

Biting her lip Rose struggled to contain a giggle that threatened to escape except her attempt failed and she snickered at the Doctor’s strange looking device. Looking at Rose confused, the Doctor tilted her head to the side “Is something funny?” she asked clearly confused.

Tongue between her teeth, Rose grinned as she nodded her head before motioning to the device in the Doctor’s hand “No need to guess what you are compensating for” she joked earning a giggle from Yaz and Chelsea. The Doctor just stood there looking utterly adorable as she stood there confused before looking at her sonic screwdriver before she began twisting the device as it buzzed.

Bringing it to her ear the Doctor listened to the device as the whirring grew deeper before a beep erupted from the device. A few seconds later another beep followed as the Doctor held the device out in front of her and turned on the spot trying to find the direction of the source. Rose, Yaz and Chelsea watching as the Time Lady narrowed her eyes before she pointed in the direction she was facing “This way” she said before grabbing Rose’s hand.

Letting out a squeak Rose stifled a smile as the Doctor pulled her and together they ran, just like the old days when they ran together and Rose couldn’t help the joyful laugh that had escaped. Yaz and Chelsea were running close behind, trying to keep up with Rose and the Doctor as they ran together. The Doctor stopped suddenly as she turned with her sonic held out and pointed again “Okay, this way” she said as she took Rose’s hand.

Soon the running stopped and they just walked together, a tense silence falling over the pair as Rose held her hand. Looking at the Doctor; Rose could not help but notice how different the Doctor seemed now. Though she seemed bubbly and happy, she also seemed darker and the anger she had shown when confronted with the General reminded Rose of how things were when she had first met the Doctor.

“What did the Time Lords do?” Rose asked as she came to a sudden stop, looking at the Doctor concerned.

The Doctor stopped and lowered her head “It doesn’t matter” the Doctor replied as she looked at her sonic, trying hard to avoid this conversation.

“Answer me, what happened to you?” Rose asked as she looked at the Doctor, silently pleading with her to tell her.

Turning around the Doctor looked at Rose with an expression that Rose just couldn’t understand, it looked like… defeat. The Doctor sighed heavily as she looked at her “They trapped me, inside a confession dial” she revealed. Rose had another question and The Doctor stepped closer to her as she explained “It’s meant to be used by dying Time Lords, to make peace with their lives before their minds are uploaded into the matrix” she explained.

The Doctor’s expression darkened again as she pulled back and turned away “But they used it to torture me!” she explained “I held on though, fought back and broke out”

“They tortured you?” Rose parroted, her voice breaking as she choked back her own tears which threatened to fall “How long were you trapped?” she asked.

“It really doesn’t matter” The Doctor forced a smile as she looked at her sonic but Rose wasn’t going to dismiss this revelation.

Grabbing the sonic from the Doctor’s hand Rose stepped back “Tell me” she demanded.

The Doctor’s shoulders hunched as she looked down at the ground “4 and a half billion years” she revealed.

Rose felt as if she had been hit by a train as she staggered back from the shock of the revelation the Doctor had hit her with.

Her anger towards the Doctor evaporated as she flung herself onto the other woman.

Rose held on tight as the Doctor clung to her, the immortal human breaking down into tears.

Holding Rose tight, the Doctor vowed never to let her go.

Soon though they pulled apart and The Doctor spotted the location of where the energy surge was coming from “Rose” she whispered as she pulled back.

Rose turned and looked at the Sonic before her eyes landed on the location.

The Tyler Mansion… her home.


	4. The First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor says the first words she ever said to Rose as the crack opens.

The Doctor, Rose, Yaz and Chelsea stood outside the Tyler Mansion together. The Doctor shook her head as she ran a quick scan “Nothing out of the ordinary, the energy readings is minor” she said as she pocketed her screwdriver. Yaz looked around “So what do we do?” Yaz asked as she looked to the Doctor, handing Chelsea back her jacket. Slipping her jacket on Chelsea smiled and kissed her girlfriend before she looked to the Doctor “How are we going to play this?” she asked with a thick Yorkshire accent.

“Well above all, nobody calls me Doctor” The Time Lady said as she looked to Yaz, Chelsea and Rose “Especially in front of Jackie” she shuddered as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trousers. Rose giggled at the Doctor’s reaction to her mother and she looked to Yaz and Chelsea “She’s still scared of her” she snickered “My mom slapped the Doctor once” she explained.

Yaz giggled as she looked at Rose “She slapped the Doctor, why?” she asked really wanting to hear this story. Chelsea snickered as she walked to the Doctor’s side and placed a hand on her shoulder “Sucks to be you Doc” she said as Yaz and Rose giggled. “The Doctor brought me back home, he was supposed to bring me back 12 hours after we left but instead he brought me back 12 months” she revealed.

Looking to the Doctor; Yaz chortled as she clutched her side “You’re driving never improved” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and followed the Doctor to the mansion. Rose quickly ran and blocked her path “Wait, what are you going to tell her?” she asked as she looked at the Doctor “She’ll figure it out eventually” she said.

“She’s right Doctor, she really needs to know especially if her family is in danger” Yaz stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I still feel that slap, I’m not getting slapped again or worse… kissed” The Doctor grumbled, shuddering at the memory of Jackie peppering her 10th life with kisses on that day when the Doctor and Rose returned to Earth and ghosts.

The door opened and Jackie stood there with a beaming smile as she looked at Rose and her friends “Hey Rose” Jackie greeted. Pulling her daughter into a tight hug and squeezing her tight before catching sight of the 3 women Rose was with. Pulling back Jackie looked between the 3 and smiled “Hello, Jackie Tyler and who are you?” she asked curiously never seeing her daughter’s new friends before until now.

The Doctor simply smiled as she took one look at Rose before nodding her head, clearing her throat the Doctor pulled out her sonic and gave a quick flick of the button “Hello Jackie” she greeted. Jackie stood there momentarily confused by the familiarity of the Blonde woman and the device before it hit her. Jackie’s eyes widened in shock as she gazed at the Doctor before whispering “Doctor?” she asked.

Grinning like an idiot the Doctor nodded her head but paled as Jackie stalked closer towards her slowly. The Doctor closed her eyes bracing herself for the inevitable slap but instead Jackie grabbed her face and pulled her in. Yaz and Chelsea giggled as they watched as the Doctor’s arms flailed and Rose slapped a hand over her mouth as the Doctor complained whilst Jackie peppered the woman with kisses.

“Oh you wonderful person” Jackie gushed as she peppered the Doctor’s face with kisses before bouncing back into the mansion. Yaz smirked as she looked at the Doctor who was standing stock still with a disgusted expression before wiping her face before following Rose and Jackie inside. Yaz and Chelsea shared a look before Chelsea leaned in and whispered into her ear causing Yaz to shiver.

“That can wait” Yaz admonished with a playful slap, planting a kiss to Chelsea’s lips before following the Doctor inside and Chelsea followed Yaz.

The Doctor sat Pete and Jackie down and talked to them before she explored the mansion, Jackie was with Yaz and Chelsea whilst Pete was looking after Tony and preparing in the event of a worse case scenario. The Doctor ran a quick scan and made her way down into the cellar where she found it; the crack where the energy was leaking from.

Giving a quick scan with the sonic the Doctor hummed to herself “No doubt about it, the energy pouring from the crack is from the void” she looked at the readings on her sonic before her gaze landed on the crack “Which is odd, some cracks usually lead to someplace else and other cracks leak time fields that can erase someone from existence” she said.

“But not this?” Rose guest as she stepped up beside the Doctor.

“Not this, according to this the crack is leaking void energy and it’s encompassing the entire planet” The Doctor answered as she ran her fingers along the crack “Has anything unusual happened lately?” she asked.

Rose looked at the crack for a moment, narrowing her eyes suspiciously before she nodded her head “2 days ago there was an incident with the planet’s gravity” she explained “For 3 seconds there wasn’t any” she said.

“Gravitational fluctuations” The Doctor replied as she looked back to the crack in the wall “I’m detecting multiple cracks across the entire planet” she said.

“Can you close it?” Rose asked concerned, worried her home was in danger.

“I can’t, I attempt to seal it then it opens up… I can’t guarantee that the other cracks won’t open either” The Doctor replied as she ran another scan.

“So what do we do?” Rose asked as she looked at the Doctor worried.

The Doctor went to respond when without warning the whole room shook. When the room stopped shaking Rose and The Doctor shared a look before making their way back upstairs to the others. The city had been hit by that quake but everything seemed to be okay for now “Doctor?” Yaz called out “The TARDIS!” Yaz announced as the sound of the TARDIS could be heard materializing outside the mansion.

The quake hit again only harder this time and an eerie crackling could be heard in the cellar. The violent shaking caused everyone to lose their balance and fall to the floor and Rose fell, landing on the Doctor. Pulling back and looking into the Doctor’s eyes, Rose blushed as she looked down at the Time Lady before they pulled apart.

The booming voice of the general echoed in the sky above “Get out of there, the planet’s going” she warned following by roaring thunder as sky darkened. Jumping to her feet the Doctor looked to Rose and Yaz “GET EVERYONE TO THE TARDIS, GO!” she ordered before making a run for the cellar. Rose looked to Yaz and Chelsea “Help my family, I’ll be with the Doctor” Rose said before following the Doctor down into the cellar.

Reaching the Doctor’s side, Rose gazed into the gaping mouth of the now open crack, gazing into the swirling vortex of purple energy and lightning. The Doctor took Rose’s hand as they watched as the swirling vortex got bigger and in the epicentre was a green mist and an eerie hissing voice came out “Give us the Corsair” the creature hissed as the Doctor slowly backed away and pulled Rose with her.

Looking at the Doctor, Rose saw the Doctor smile before speaking “Run” she said and Rose’s heart leapt as the turned and ran back towards the TARDIS.

The very first words the Doctor ever said to rose.

She would never stop running with the Doctor.


End file.
